1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for presetting the cutting tools of a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of pipe cut-off machines, wherein the cutting is performed without chip removal, the cutting wheel and a calendar roll opposite thereto must be set at a desired initial spacing for machining, whenever the pipe or shaft diameter changes. In a prior art known cut-off machine, the adjustment or setting must be performed while the cassette is secured to the machine and the machine is shut down. The setting is a comparatively labor intensive and tedious process and the site of a setting procedure within the machine is not readily accessible.